fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "I can read our foes like a book." * "Have you ever seen such physical perfection?" * "I felt...something. But it wasn't anything to pen home about." (1 stat up) * "Fate and fortune smile upon me!" Class Change * "If this is the life the Mother would have me lead..." Summary Screen * "A stunning victory for a stunning lady!" (Easy victory) * "Next time, I insist we do better." (Hard victory) * "I may have pushed myself too hard..." (Fatigued) * "The victory feels...hollow." (An ally dies) * "Clive? No... Oh, brother, no!" (Clive dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Nothing will stop me." (Full/High health) * "Shall we, then?" (Medium health) * "If we must..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "My gratitude." * "Why, thank you." Used Healing Item * "What pig slop is this?" (Disliked) * "Oh! How...rustic." (Neutral) * "Simply scrumptious!" (Liked) * "Someone must have read my mind!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "How careless of me..." * "Oh, no!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "A fool will stop that!" * "What do you call that?" Critical * "You should be honored." * "Too late!" * "On your knees!" * "You brute!" Finishing Blow * "May I?" * "You've forced my hand!" * giggles Defeated Enemy * "You bore me! Begone!" * sighs * "A glorious victory." * giggles * "I expected as much." * "I hope you were all watching." * "I know, I'm simply terrible!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Alm) * "You should be proud." (Clive) * "You cut a fine figure." * "Oh, breathtaking!" * "Fought like a hero." (Others) * "Does nothing stop you?" * "I see we are in good hands!" * "Oh! Very good." * "That was marvelous!" * "Now watch me go!" * "We're lucky to have you." Negative Reaction to Allies * sigh ''"Shameful." * "You must not fail us." * "Please, shape up." * "I expected better of you." * "Did I really see that?" * "That was disheartening." * "Are you feeling ill?" * "I demand better." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Oughtn't you heal?" * "You must heal." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"A moment, Alm? I pray you do not take those awful things Fernand said to heart. Not all nobles share his sentiments. You must understand, Fernand has his reasons for feeling as he does. Clive and I have known him since childhood. He loved my brother as his own, and I know there's good in him yet. When Clive joined the Knights of Zofia, Fernand joined as well. And so did I - mostly because I LOATHE being excluded! ...What? Of course they'd let me in! Why wouldn't they?! Actually, now that you mention it, I never did stop to wonder why. I just asked my father, and soon after, they welcomed me into their ranks. : '''Third Conversation' :"Salutations, Alm... ...Mmm? I seem down? Not at all, not at all. I simply miss my manor in Zofia. My parents... My nursemaid... The ladies-in-waiting and servants... I wonder what they're all doing right now. If they knew I was washing my own hands before supper - and a supper of dried fish at that - they would simply keel over in shock! But it would be fun to look fine for a change and attend a grand ball! Do you dance, Alm? ...Ah, I see. Well, never fear! You can learn from me. Er, that is to say... Well, when the war is over, I was wondering if we might have a dance. Just one dance! It would mean so very much to me." : Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts